Rumitnya Cinta
by Mamori Inuzuka
Summary: Kisah cinta yang berbelit-belit./ Summary pendek./ My first fanfic. Mind to RnR?


**Rumitnya Cinta**

**Disclaimer: Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto. Story by Mamori Inuzuka.**

**Pair: ShikaTema, NaruSaku, NaruHina, SasuSaku, SasuHina, SaiIno, ShikaIno**

**Warning(s): AU, OOC maybe, typo(s) maybe, alur tak menentu, abal, dll. Don't like don't read!**

**Summary: Kisah cinta para remaja yang rumit dan berbelit-belit./"Tapi aku mencintaimu, Sakura-chan!"/"Berhentilah berperilaku seperti ini, Ino!"/Persetan dengannya, aku hanya mencintaimu, Hinata!"/"Kita hanya seorang pecinta yang putus asa, Temari-nee."/. Mind to RnR?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bel telah terdengar sejak 20 menit yang lalu. Jadi tidak heran jika keadaan Konoha Senior High School sudah agak sepi. Yang kelihatan hanyalah beberapa siswa dan guru yang masih menunggu jemputannya pulang. Tapi tidak dengan pemuda berambut nanas ini, ia belum pulang karena sedang menunggu seseorang. Tepatnya kekasihnya.

"Ck, lama sekali sih Temari? Merepotkan saja." decak Shikamaru—pemuda tadi—kesal. Sudah 10 menit ia menunggu Temari—sang kekasih—, namun belum nampak juga batang hidungnya. Shikamaru kembali bersandar lagi ke tembok dekat pintu gerbang sekolahnya.

"Shikamaruuuuu!" terdengar sebuah suara meneriaki namanya. Shikamaru menoleh, dan selanjutnya ia tersenyum tipis.

'Nongol juga nih anak.' batinnya. Temari buru-buru minta maaf kepada Shikamaru setelah sebelumnya berlari mendekat kepadanya.

"Hah, hah, gomen ne Shika. Tadi mendadak ada pemberitahuan bahwa kelompok bagian mading disuruh kumpul. Jadi aku sebagai ketua harus mengumpulkan anggota secepatnya. Untung saja Sai berbaik hati membantuku mengumpulkan semuanya, kalau tidak, haah aku tidak tau deh," jelas Temari panjang lebar disertai napasnya yang ngos-ngosan.

"Terserah kau saja. Dasar merepotkan." balas Shikamaru singkat. Tangannya terangkat untuk menyibakkan helai demi helai rambut Temari yang terlepas dari kuncirannya. Akibatnya Temari tersipu.

"Baiklah. Ayo kita pulang. Nanti kau dimarahi Otou-sanmu lagi kalau kau telat pulang." ajak Shikamaru sambil menggandeng tangan Temari lembut. Temari _blushing_ lagi.

"I-iya."

Mereka pun pulang diselingi dengan candaan dari keduanya. Tanpa mereka sadari sesosok gadis berambut pirang pucat menatap mereka dengan tatapan tidak suka.

.

.

.

Naruto pulang dengan cengiran khas yang terpampang di wajah eksotisnya. Melangkah bebas dengan diiringi oleh kedua sahabatnya—Sakura dan Sai—yang terkumpul dalam satu genk.

Sebenarnya ia masih punya satu orang sahabat, ralat, mantan sahabat lagi. Orang itu bernama Uchiha Sasuke. Namun karena merasa dikhianati, Naruto memutuskan tali persahabatannya dengan Sasuke dan mengeluarkannya dari genknya. Sasuke tidak peduli dengan semua itu.

"Oi, Naruto, kalau melangkah liat-liat dong! Kau menginjakku tau!" umpat Sai sambil mengelus-elus kaki kanannya yang terinjak oleh sahabat blondenya itu. Naruto nyengir.

"Hehe, maaf deh, Sai. Aku tidak sengaja tadi." Sai masih saja bersungut-sungut.

Sementara itu, Sakura yang daritadi diam akhirnya bersuara, "Ehm, Naruto, Sai, boleh tidak aku curhat dengan kalian?". Seketika saja Naruto berbalik menghadap ke arah Sakura.

"Hah? Kau mau curhat apa, Sakura-chan?". Sementara Sai hanya menanggapinya dengan tatapan bertanya.

"Ah, i-itu…" Sakura tergagap, lalu terdiam. Namun beberapa detik kemudian ia menghela napas.

"Begini saja. Kita berkumpul di lapangan dekat rumah Sai saja, jam setengah tiga, oke?" saran Sakura.

"Ya sudah, aku tunggu di depan rumah ya. Oyasumi." Sai kemudian berbelok menuju sebuah rumah yang bercat abu-abu, yaitu rumahnya sendiri. Sementara Naruto menanggapinya secara berlebihan—seperti biasa—.

"Yosh! Tentu saja Sakura-chan, aku akan mendengarkan curhatmu dari A sampai Z!" cengir Naruto. Sakura hanya tersenyum tanda berterima kasih.

.

.

.

"Tadaima."

"Okaeri. Shikamaru, kau sudah pulang? Ino-chan mana? Kenapa tidak ada bersamamu?" tanya Yoshino, ibu Shikamaru panjang lebar.

"Haah, Okaa-san. Baru pulang sudah diberi banyak pertanyaan. Merepotkan." karena ucapannya itu, ia mendapatkan getokan sendok sup dikepalanya. Shikamaru mengaduh.

"Dasar anak kurang ajar! Jawab saja apa susahnya sih?!" Yoshino kembali berkacak pinggang, tanda menunggu anak semata wayangnya itu menjawab. Shikamaru yang menyadari hal itu, menghela napas panjang.

"Haah iya,iya, aku akan jawab. Aku sudah pulang, Okaa-san. Lalu Ino kutinggalkan karena ia terlalu lama ke toilet. Dia bilang hanya 5 menit, nyatanya sudah hampir 10 menit ia belum juga kembali. Jadi aku tinggalkan saja dia. A-aww!" rintih Shikamaru lagi karena—lagi-lagi—ia mendapatkan getokan gratis dari ibunya.

"Sudah berapa kali Okaa-san bilang,jangan meninggalkan Ino-chan sendirian! Nanti ka—" sebelum Yoshino melabrak Shikamaru lebih tajam, tiba-tiba pintu terbuka diiringi dengan suara tangisan gadis. Ya, gadis itu adalah Ino. Ia terisak sedemikian rupa di depan Shikamaru dan Yoshino. Yoshino segera mendekati gadis langsing itu.

"Kau tidak kenapa-napa kan, Ino-chan? Bagian apa yang sakit? Ayo, katakan saja." sahutnya lembut sambil mengelus-elus rambut Ino yang terlihat sedikit kusut. Alih-alih menjawab, Ino malah meneriaki Shikamaru yang tertegun.

"KAU JAHAT SHIKA-KUN! Apa salahnya sih menungguku sampai urusanku selesai di toilet? Kau lebih memilih pulang bersama kakak kelas dibandingkan denganku! Apalagi tadi waktu aku pulang sendiri, aku dipelototi oleh segerombolan preman yang seakan-akan ingin menelanjangiku! Hiks, hiks, kau, benar-benar…" Ino tidak melanjutkan ucapannya lagi, langsung saja ia berlari menerobos bahu kokoh Shikamaru menuju ke kamarnya yang berada di lantai 2, di samping kamar Shikamaru. Shikamaru yang mendengar itu hanya mampu terdiam membisu.

"Kau dengar itu, Shikamaru? Akibat perbuatanmu itu, Ino-chan hampir saja kenap-napa. Bukankah kau sudah berjanji Inoichi-jii mu untuk menjaga Ino? Mana buktinya? Inoichi sekarang pasti sedang kecewa dengan kelakuanmu ini, Shikamaru," Yoshino kini sedang memijit-mijt kepalanya yang terasa berdenyut-denyut.

"Sebagai hukumannya, kau tidak boleh tidur siang selama seminggu! TITIK!" tegas Yoshino, setelah itu ia kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang sempat tertunda. Shikamaru yang mendengar hal itu langsung melebarkan mata sipitnya. Ya, bagi author sih itu hanya masalah sepele, namun bagi Shikamaru itu adalah masalah besar! Semoga saja Shikamaru bisa menjalani hukumannya dengan baik.

.

.

.

Sementara itu di kamar Ino…

"Yes! Ternyata aktingku sukses. Rasakan itu, Shika-kun." Ino tersenyum sinis. Ya, ia baru saja mendengar bentakan Yoshino untuk Shikamaru karena telah meninggalkannya saat pulang sekolah.

Ino lalu beranjak dari posisinya yang menghadap ke arah pintu kamarnya, menuju ke lemari pakaiannya. Berniat mengganti baju. Setelah selesai, Ino lalu mengambil _Nokia_ _Lumia_nya, tangannya bergerak mengutak-atik ponselnya itu. Tangannya baru berhenti ketika _aquamarine_-nya melihat sebuah foto yang di dalamnya menampakkan dua orang. Seorang laki-laki dan seorang perempuan.

Sebuah foto yang membuat hatinya serasa dicabik-cabik.

Ino memandanginya dengan perasaan benci, lalu jari-jarinya kembali menguasai layar ponselnya. Mau tahu apa yang dilakukan gadis pirang itu?

Ia menekan foto si perempuan, lalu menghilangkannya. Lantas menggantinya dengan fotonya sendiri—yang tentunya disesuaikan dengan foto yang tadi—sehingga terlihat seolah-olah dialah yang berada di foto tersenyum puas.

"Kau tidak berhak bersama Shika-kun, Temari-senpai, karena akulah yang terlebih dahulu menemukannya. Ya, akulah yang lebih pantas bersanding denganmu, Shika-kun, bukan 'dia'." tukas Ino sambil mengelus foto si cowok tadi—yang ternyata Shikamaru—.

.

.

.

"Ck, kemana sih Sakura dan Naruto? Lama sekali mereka berdua," sungut Sai yang sedari tadi menunggu kedua sahabatnya itu. Ia melirik lagi ke arah jam tangan abu-abunya. Jam setengah empat. Janjinya jam setengah tiga, namun hingga kini mereka belum menampakkan diri masing-masing.

"Oi, Sai! Aku datang~!" teriak Naruto membahana sembari melambaikan tangannya. Pemuda pucat yang sudah dari tadi menunggunya tersenyum menyambut kedatangan sahabat pirangnya.

Naruto datang dalam keadaan terengah-engah, lalu celingukan mencari seseorang, "Sai, mana Sakura-chan? Kok dia belum datang?" tanyanya. Yang ditanya menghela napas.

"Nah, itu dia yang ingin kutanyakan kepadamu. Apa kau bertemu dengannya saat menuju ke sini?"

"Hah? Tentu saja tidak. Malah kupikir kalau dia yang duluan sampai ke sini sebelum aku." ekspresi Naruto sekarang antara bingung bercampur heran.

"Apa jangan-jangan dia jadi datang?" sangka si pemuda berambut hitam klimis itu.

"Ah, kau bercanda, Sai. Sakura-chan it—"

"Naruto~! Sai!" seru seorang gadis berambut pink—yang sedari tadi dinanti-nanti—memotong perkataan Naruto.

"Gomen ne Sai, Naruto. Hontou ni gomenasai. Tadi aku disuruh Okaa-sanku menjaga toko kue dulu." Sakura memohon maaf kepada kedua sahabatnya sambil menjelaskan alasan keterlambatannya.

"Sudahlah, Sakura-chan. Kami memaafkanmu kok. Iya kan, Sai?" cengir Naruto yang dibuat-buat sambil memperlihatkannya kepada Sai. Sebenarnya Sai tidak setuju dengan apa yang dibilang oleh Naruto itu, mengingat ia menghabiskan waktu yang tidak sebentar untuk menunggu Sakura. Namun ia mengiyakannya saja.

"Baiklah. Sakura-chan, kau mau curhat tentang apa?" tanya Sai _to the point_.

Wajah Sakura langsung memerah mendengar pertanyaan dari kawannya itu—sekaligus mengingatkan alasan pertemuan mereka di lapangan ini.

"Hm… itu,ehh… begini, aku ingin bilang kalau… aku me-menyukai seseorang," Naruto langsung menunjukkan raut tidak suka yang samar-samar, sementara Sai menanggapinya dengan antusias.

"Hah? Kau suka dengan seseorang? Siapa orang beruntung itu?" tanya Sai kepada sosok Sakura yang tengah menunduk, berusaha menghilangkan rona merah dipipinya.

"Orang itu…" Sakura tidak melanjutkan katanya, ia mengambil secarik kertas—yang ternyata foto—lalu jarinya menunjukkan seseorang di foto itu dan memperlihatkannya ke arah sahabatnya. Sontak masing-masing kedua mata Naruto dan Sai membulat tak percaya.

"Sasuke?"

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Please review this my first fanfic!**


End file.
